This invention refers to a device for dispensing baked goods that combines with an upstream continuous baking oven.
Such devices for dispensing baked goods with an automatic continuous baking oven mounted upstream used especially for installation in supermarkets is known from EP 1 688 042 A2, for example, in which a conveyor belt running parallel to the front of a dispensing unit transports fully baked rolls to a chute through which they fall into a dispensing compartment or directly into a bag. Wider baguettes, on the other hand, are dropped forward and can be taken from a dispensing compartment.
However, there is still demand for a device allowing fast and at the same time space-saving dispensing of baked goods. Making such a device available is a task of this invention.